everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera Fate
"Fate is a bitter cup from which we are all forced to drink"-Hera Fate's diary entry. Hera Atheneus Helena Artimisia Fate, "Hera" to just everyone, is the daughter of the Ill-fated princess from the greek fairytale of the same name. She used to think she had to be a royal because of her "fate" to bring ill luck to everyone until the end, but now she is a rebel, because she has made friends who look past the unluckiness she seems to bring and don't care. Appearance Hera has brown eyes framed by long dark lashes and brown hair, which hangs straight behind her back and her pale skin is printed with freckles. She has a slight overbite, so she usually smiles without showing her teeth. In her ears are dangling dark green four leaf clover earrings. She wears a pale blue toga style mini dress that is printed with a wispy silver pattern and has a needle tucked into the strap. She wears gold sandals. Personality Hera has been described as being a bad luck charm, which is only partially deserved. It is true that when she's around people, bad things usually happen but a lot of the times, it's a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hera is this smart girl, who will hover silently around people, so they don't know she's there. She's quiet and usually invisible to most, having been almost sat on a couple of times. Hera is the definition of awkward as she really can't manage to blurt out more than one word at a time and have them make sense, but sometimes there's some people that can pull out what she means to say. The only way that you can get a normal sentence out of her is if you can read her mind. She forms the sentences perfectly in her head, she just can't get her mouth to work with her brain. She's insecure, and is always one to avoid big groups of people. Sometimes, if someone's been having an off day, and need someone to blame, at the end they'll yell: "HERA!" If she hears that, she'll either A, apologize, B.ignore them, or C. Run to the Enchanted forest so she could sob in peace. She doesn't like trying new things, espescially if their dangerous, as because of her Jinx tendencies, the chances of the new thing actually working, are slim at best. People laugh when they see her wearing good luck charms in her ears, because they think it's ironic. They either laugh cruelly or just nicely, but either way, Hera hates it. Friends Elite Charming Both socially awkward, they have bonded over their ways of making awkward situations worse. Both unintentionally. Elite doesn't care about Hera's awkwardness and she doesn't care about his. Their perfect friends. Audaline Syne-Holliday Audy and Hera are acquaintances, and they're not close, but Audy understands why she has ill-luck and she is very sweet to her. (Also the fact that Hera is Greek might have something to do with it!) Audy first saw Hera at the Antique store, where she was arguing with someone about the date on a Greek antique. [[Avalon King|'Avalon King']] Avalon is the friend that always has her back no matter what, She isn't afraid to say Hera is her friend, which makes her smile, (and she shows her teeth!) Avalon most likely sticks through it because she's always used to saving the day and Hera is good practice, but whatever the reason, Hera is so happy to have Avalon in her life. [[Cherie Etoile|'Cherie Etoile']] Cherie on the other hand, although she's affected by the bad luck, always just shrugs it off and sticks through it all not caring about the bad luck charm thing, and usually pulls the words Hera means to say out. Hera at first was afraid of how Cherie would react since their first interaction was Hera bringing Cherie bad luck. To her utter surprise and delight, Cherie just laughed and introduced herself to Hera. Hera of course was a sputtering mess, but Cherie has stuck through it. Megara Glass Megara and Hera aren't friends, they're just acquaintances, but Megara is sure to smile at Hera whenever they pass and Megara thinks she is so sweet for promising compensation when Hera's fate breaks everything in Megara's future shop. In fact, I bet the only reason they aren't friends is because Hera avoids people when she can. Interests Baking Hera likes to bake anything form cookies, to pies, to breads, to cakes. She always has a sweet treat, and surprisingly, they never end up burnt and always good. (But if she bakes around someone else who's baking, they're treats will end up like hockey pucks.) Photography She likes photography. And sometimes, if she's mad at someone, she will cut off their heads in the pictures on purpose, (and it's kind of funny when the person she's mad at sees the photo.) Romance She's destined to be with a prince charming. There are too many of them at the school for her to guess which one, but it doesn't matter, they're all the same to her and run together in her head. They're afraid of being around her because of her ill-fate, and those that do talk to her, usually comment on how horse-like her overbite makes her look. One even asked her if she needed a bridle! How the story goes A queen could not marry off her three daughters. A beggarwoman told her to mark how they slept, and then the youngest, who slept with her hands in her lap, was ill-fated, and her fate kept her sisters from being married. The youngest daughter heard this, told her mother to sew her dowry into the hem of her skirt, dressed herself as a nun, and left, despite her mother's pleas. She stayed at a cloth-dealer's, but her fate came and tore up the cloth, and they turned her out; she paid for the damage from her dowry and went on. She stayed at a glass-merchant's, but her fate came and smashed the glass; she paid for the damage and went on. Then she took service with a queen, who realized she had an evil Fate and kept her on. Finally, the queen told her she had to change her fate: she had to go to the mountain where they lived, and offer her some bread to change her fate. The princess did this, and would not leave until her fate took the bread; the fate resisted a long time, even when the other fates argued with her, but finally gave her silk thread and told her to give it away only for its weight in gold. A nearby king was marrying, and a quantity of silk was missing to sew the bride's dress. The princess brought her silk; it was perfect, and they set out to give her the gold, but nothing would even out the scale, until the king himself stepped on the scales. He said that showed she should have him, and they married. Family Mother: Pandora Fate Her mother used to be as much of a jinx as Hera is, so she is very understanding to her daughter and her Jinx tendencies. All the bad luck at the castle is lovingly tolerated and Hera's never blamed at home. Father: Zeus Vasilias Zeus doesn't even act like he notices when his daughter jinxes him, which is a welcome relief, and when Hera tells him of her experiences at school, he says she isn't a jinx and those people are just jealous of her and that she shouldn't listen to them. Trivia Hera's first name comes from the queen of the Greek gods. She does sleep like the fairytale stipulates she must and therefore is afraid she brings bad luck to her roommate. Personal Theme Song "One little Slip." Okay, pay attention to the lyrics, "It seems my happily ever after, is happy everyone is after me." That's self-explainatory as to why she has declared it her personal theme song. Pet Kakotychia, which means "bad luck", or Kako, as she calls him, is her black cat, which she found in a litter of all black cats. Kako will follow her around in the Castleterria and jump into her open bag so she can take him to the classes. Usually she'll find him halfway through the day and remove him from her bag. Kako and Percy's cat, Kali, have playdates, though Percy will never talk to her, she can talk without becoming a sputtering mess. A lot of times, people will say she's even more of a bad luck charm because of Kako, but she won't get rid of the pet she loves so much. Quotes "Hate Fera I'm."-Hera trying to introduce herself to pretty much anyone. "Um, sputter always straight can't speak never sense makes. 'Sigh.' Sorry." -Hera apologizing or trying to anyway. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Ill-Fated Princess Category:Greek